Just Whistle
by The Al Bhed Princess
Summary: AU Yuna requests the reconstruction of Zanarkand and moves in when it's finished. She can't stop thinking about Tidus and she broods over his death. But one day while visiting the Farplane, something amazing happens. Tidus and Yuna pairing.
1. Yuna's Depression

A/N: My first FFX fic so be gentle. This is a Tidus/Yuna, my favorite couple. To any of my friends or family reading this: well, he he, I guess playing FFX for about 12 hours straight did pay off ^_^  
  
Part I: Yuna's depression  
  
The wind ruffled her drapes gently which didn't help her state of unability to sleep. Stepping onto her balcony, she breathed in the scent of the newly- rebuilt Zanarkand. She smiled wryly. She had it rebuilt because she wanted him to always be with her...now that she was thinking about it, it was kind of funny. Part of her had hoped he would come back with the ressurection of his home...obviously, it was false hope. Of course she knew that from the start;call it denial if you must. Still, it was nice to have dreams and hopes, no matter how stupid, naive, or childish they were and always would be.  
  
'It's because of your sacrifice that the people of Spira can rejoice in the bringing of the Eternal Calm. Tidus, if only you could be here to experience the aftermath you worked so hard for...' she felt a tear slide down her cheek. It was the begining of spring, supposedly the season of renewing hope and love. It felt like winter to her. It always would. That was one thing that no one could understand. They couldn't understand why she always used that extra blanket and why she wore long sleeved wool sweaters and sweatpants in the middle of summer. She was perhaps the only one besides her aeons who knew why.  
  
"Tidus," she whispered. She felt the presence of Shiva, her aeon with the power of ice, at her side. Yuna had given her aeons the freedom of leaving her whenever they wished. Oddly, none of them left. It was as if they were part of her.  
  
"Hey hon, how are you doing?" Shiva asked while tenderly hugging Yuna from behind. Yuna shook her head, a lump forming in her throat. She felt Shiva's suprisingly warm hands stroke her face tenderly. Yuna and Shiva had a special relationship, almost as if they were mother and daughter. Shiva was the one who tucked her in at night and brought her food up to her since she refused to leave her room. Lulu and Rikku tried several times to cheer her up but only brought her more gloom. They reminded her of the long pilgramage she had with Tidus at her side the whole time.  
  
"If you ever need me, whistle and I'll come running," Tidus had said to her one day. Every day she thought of doing so but ended up sobbing into her pillow. Then Ifrit and Shiva would try to comfort her. It always worked.  
  
"Do you ever consider visiting Lulu and Wakka in Besaid? I hear Lulu's with child and Wakka won't stop talking about it," Ifrit said. Yuna shook her head. There were just too many memories of him no matter where she went. Besaid would most likely put the most salt in the wound since that was where they first met. Enough with this.  
  
"Shiva, could you sing me the Yevon hym? I haven't heard that in a while and I need something to help me sleep," Yuna said, crawling back into bed.  
  
"Sure thing hon. Anything else you want?" she asked in a motherly voice. Yuna looked away.  
  
"No, the hym would be good enough for now. I need to sleep," she said, laying on her back. Shiva smiled sympathetically and stroked Yuna's hair as she sang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nothing but darkness and that uneasy feeling. That was all she felt.  
  
"Shiva? Ifrit? Where are you?" Yuna called out. She looked down. Barefoot and wearing a beautiful satin dress. It reached her ankles and was spaghetti strapped with a semi-tight bust and rectangular neckline. Oddly, when she walked it looked like ripples forming in water beneath her feet. She was in the Fareplane. The place where people's spirits resided after the sending. She looked around and saw only a couple familiar faces; her parents and even some childhood friends. She found herself looking for Him but never found him. Could this mean........  
  
"Is he still alive?" she whispered. Pyreflies surrounded her and she found herself at Moonflow. Confused, she tried to walk but noticed she was floating. Snapping her out of her trance was laughter. Laughter belonging to a teenage couple, she thought. However, when she looked, she saw herself and.....him. They were both soaking wet but didn't seem to care. Tidus was holding her arms and looking at the sky while laughing. She was laughing with a happy smile on her face, her eyes closed to savor the moment properly. Yuna was startled when he looked at her suddenly and smiled softly at her. Messy blonde hair now matted to his forehead due to the water and eyes that seemed to hold the ocean themselves. Yuna smiled, tears forming in her eyes and tried to go to him when she found she couldn't. Something, or rather someone, was in her way.  
  
"Yuna, wake up hon! You're about to fall off the balcony!" Shiva's voice startled her from her dream. She opened her eyes and indeed, she somehow had managed to walk all the way to the balcony in her sleep. She fell to the floor in a heap and just sat there. She had cried all her tears away and now she was emotionally exhausted. She felt Ifrit's strong arms lift her up and carry her back to her bed where she fell asleep upon hitting the matress.  
  
"Tidus," she whispered. She let out a deep sigh and drifted to dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in Besaid....  
  
"Wakka, trust me. With her aeons there to take care of her she'll be fine," Lulu said for the one millionth time. Wakka continued to pace the floor.  
  
"I'm just worried she might not be able to stop dreaming about him, ya know? I mean, the fact that he actually did love her just seems to hurt her so bad." He sat on his and Lulu's bed. The night air held a calm and peaceful feel to it but the future parents were anything but calm. Tidus' sacrifice took a huge toll on Yuna and it not only affected her, but her former guardians as well. Yuna kissed her husband and snuggled under the warm blankets. Wakka smiled at her and turned off the lamp before turning in himself. Something told him that something good was about to happen. He didn't know what, but if he didn't get some sleep, he probably wouldn't know. 


	2. Renewing Lost Hopes

A/N: The long awaited second chapter is here! I bravely fought author's block with my sword of inspiration and when it reared its ugly head, I fought it to its death! LOL Well, after much joking around and such, here is your reward!  
  
Just Whistle  
  
Chapter 2: Renewing Lost Hopes  
  
By: Yuna and Tidus 4ever  
  
Yuna blinked slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She had amazingly gotten a considerate amount of sleep the night before and was ready to face the world....well, not really. She grimaced when she saw her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her bi-colored eyes were red and puffy from the amount of crying and lack of sleep as of late. She rummaged through her dresser and found her outfits that she, Rikku, Lulu, and Paine, a new friend, had designed together. She chose the one with the white top with the oddly familiar design in the cleavage area, blue extremely short shorts, belt with ammo pack and ruffled half-skirt that was light blue and white, knee- high dark blue lace up boots, and two yellow armlets. Oh and then there were also the guns that she usually kept strapped on her thighs.  
  
"Hey, hon! Glad to see you're up!" Shiva said, entering Yuna's room. She carried in her arms a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yuna gratefully accepted the plate, sitting on her table on her balcony and instantly starting to eat. Shiva watched with a smile. Yuna ran from the empty plate to take a shower and get changed. Ifrit heated up the water since it was taking forever to warm up and after thanking the fire aeon, Yuna hopped in her bathtub and relaxed. Shiva took her nightclothes from the previous night down to wash. Yuna poured some vanilla scented shampoo on her hand and lathered it into her chestnut brown hair. She washed her skin with vanilla body wash and after washing her face, Yuna got out of the bath tub. She dressed in her chosen outfit which she called her "Gunner Outfit", and decided to practice her white magic a little.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Rikku, baby, how ya been without me?" A voice very familiar to Rikku drawled, accompanied by two, muscular arms encircling her waist. Rikku giggled.  
  
"Just fine, Gippal. How you been?" she asked. The man rested his chin on her blonde locks, smiling. His blonde hair was slightly spiked, which only added to the menacing look his pirate patch over his right eye added. Rikku was perhaps one of the only people not intimidated by his looks, which was what attracted Gippal to the sun-shiny Al Bhed in the first place...that and the fact that they were two of the few Al Bhed remaining. Rikku turned herself around and they kissed. Brother, who was walking by at the time, grumbled "Cdibet Kebbym, dnoehk du knuba so cecdan yht dinh ran ehdu cusa ruugan...(1)" Rikku broke the kiss and glared daggers at her brother. "Pnudran, crid ib pavuna E damm Oihea oui fuh'd mayja sa ymuha ykyeh! Naspaspan fryd rybbahat mycd desa oui fuimth'd mayja sa ymuha?! (2)" She retorted. Brother squeaked and ran off. Gippal laughed and proceeded to make out with "Cid's Brat" as he often fondly referred to her as. They broke the kiss and Rikku sat in Gippal's lap, resting her head on his chest. Gippal once again rested his chin on her head.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. Maybe I should take Yunie to the farplane. I mean, maybe he really isn't dead and he's just in the one place we wouldn't think to look," Rikku said suddenly. Gippal chuckled.  
  
"You really want her to be happy, don't you?" he asked, kissing Rikku's head. She nodded. Gippal pulled her off his lap and got on one knee. Rikku gave him a puzzled look and he smiled, pulling a little black box out of his coat pocket. His sparkling bright green eyes gazed into her swirly ones. "Rikku, I've thought long and hard about this and I figured that since we so obviously love each other, I decided to ask you something. Will you...will you marry me?" he asked, a light blush covering his cheeks. Rikku was probably the only other person to see him blush. She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. She kissed him fiercely, muttering a barely audible "yes" that Gippal managed to hear. He kissed back, breaking the kiss only so he could put the ring on her finger. It was an emerald surrounded by diamonds in a flower shape. They kissed again, love binding their hearts. It was a very touching moment.  
  
Yuna smiled when she brought yet another tree back to life. This was a great way to practice white magic, even though she really had no use for it any longer. Sin was long gone, never to return. This Eternal Calm actually was now eternal, the only major problems rising now being racial differences. The guados were no longer a problem, for all of them had died...well, they were "sent", anyway. Now, Guadosalam was empty, the mansion Seymour once resided in was vacant. Yuna figured maybe Rikku and Gippal would take it since they were obviously getting married soon...Yuna sighed once she remembered she had no one to love, not in the same sense as Rikku had anyway. Yuna stretched under the tree she healed, enjoying the cool, Zanarkand breeze. Suddenly, if only for a second, she felt warm, muscular arms embrace her and she rested her head back, only to hit her head on the ground. Tears of disappointment welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away with her hand.  
  
"Tidus, if only you were with me now as I sit here....I miss you so much," she whispered softly, sighing with sadness. She dusted her pants off and stood up. Soon, she heard his voice, whispering her name. She brushed it off as an illusion and when she faintly heard whistles in the distance, she stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"That's it! I can't take this anymore! Tomorrow, I'm going to the farplane!" She felt more tears coming as she walked back home.  
  
Al Bhed Translation:  
  
1-Brother said "Stupid Gippal, trying to grope my sister and turn her into some hooker..."  
  
2- Rikku said "Brother, shut up before I tell Yunie you won't leave me alone again! Rembember what happened last time you wouldn't leave me alone?!" 


	3. The Farplane

A/N: I know, I know, I just updated this fic yesterday, but since I got my inspiration back, I just can't stop! LOL I know the last chapter was short, only being 900 something words, but it was way early in the morning and so I was pretty tired! Also, my eyes were burning terribly and were red. Too much computer and FFX-2 time I guess Well anyway, here's chapter 3 of:  
  
Just Whistle  
  
Chapter 3: Moving on....Well, sort of.  
  
Yuna stepped inside the door, instantly surrounded by her aeons, each holding a look of concern. Yuna blushed at the recognition of the fact that she up and left without a word...  
  
"Mistress, where were you? We were worried!" Bahamut exclaimed. Yuna looked up.  
  
"I was just practicing my white magic a little. Oh and Bahamut, you know I don't like formalities. Please, just call me Yuna," she said with a smile. Bahamut nodded. Yuna sat down on one of her couches, sighing. Shiva and Ixion walked over to her (A/N: I failed to mention the aeons took on human forms when they decided to stay. Sorry for forgetting!).  
  
"Hon, what happened?" Shiva asked. Yuna smiled lightly.  
  
"Shiva, Ixion, I'm making a trip to the farplane tomorrow. I can't take any more of this. I just have to confirm whether or not he really is gone. I keep having illusions...only they feel so real." Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "While I was out, I felt him hugging me, and then he was calling my name, and when I was starting to leave, I heard him whistle...I-I can't take this anymore." Yuna hung her head and Ixion placed a strong hand on her shoulder. His bright blonde bangs hung in his eyes, which sparkled with love for the summoner.  
  
"Yuna, I'll go with you. You'll need a way to get there and what better way than to ride on my back?" Yuna laughed, wiping her tears away. Shiva smiled down on the two, flinging a strand of light blue hair from her dark blue eyes. She kissed Yuna's forehead and headed to do some housework. Ifrit, with his red hair sticking up in many different directions, heated up some water for her to do laundry. His red-orange eyes always seemed to have flames blazing in them. Bahamut was probably the strangest of all the aeons. His hair was red like Ifrit's, blue like Shiva's, bright blonde like Ixion's, and dark blue as well. His eyes always changed colors from light blue, to dark blue, to red-orange, then to bright green. Youjinbo always wore a samurai's armor so no one really knew his eye and hair color; though Yuna was sure he had black hair and brown eyes. She just always pictured him that way. Valefore was pretty much Bahamut's twin; in fact, they could have passed as such.  
  
"Alright. I'd like some company anyway," she replied with a smile. Ixion smiled, ruffled her hair, and walked away. Yuna stretched her legs out and decided to take a nice, long nap.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Wakka tossed the blitz ball around a few times, bored out of his mind. He could either visit Yuna, visit Rikku, or visit Chappu's grave. He decided on the latter and walked towards the Besaid Graveyard. The sounds of waves crashing on the shore filled his ears and he smiled slightly. He walked to his younger brother's grave and touched his fingers to the stone. It read "Chappu, loving brother, son, and boyfriend. A Mighty warrior of Spira." Wakka sighed through his nose and after one last look at the grave, he walked away.  
  
"Things are different from before, ya? Yuna's no longer a summoner, Rikku is living somewhere with Brother and Cid, Lulu and I got married and are going to have a baby, Kimahri is back with the other Ronso tribe members, and Tidus and Auron..." he sighed once again and was surprised to see a familiar blonde girl running up to him, yelling "Hey Wakka!", pulling the hand of a guy behind her. Rikku hunched over, regaining her breath. After a while, she stood up, grinning at Wakka.  
  
"Guess what? Gippal and I are getting married!" She exclaimed. The guy she was dragging along was obviously Gippal, and so Wakka gave him a grin.  
  
"Congrats, Rikku! Oh, and Gippal, the name's Wakka. You'd better take care of Rikku here, ya?" He said. Rikku scowled playfully and Gippal laughed.  
  
"No worries here, boss. I'll take real good care of Cid's Brat here," Gippal replied. Rikku punched his shoulder.  
  
Yuna tossed and turned, throwing her blankets everywhere. She sat up suddenly, panting heavily. She wiped sweat from her forehead and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning, the perfect time to get ready to go to the farplane. She went into Ixion's room and gently woke him. He shook his head to clear the sleep from his head and got ready for a shower. Yuna headed to her own bedroom and picked out her "Warrior" outfit. It was mostly black and red, the "Brotherhood" her choice weapon. She smiled sadly at the blue blade and once she took a bath and found Ixion waiting in aeon form, they headed to Guadosalam, home of the farplane and the Thunder planes. She had packed a few potions and such in case she were to run into a fiend. She smiled and rested her head on Ixion's mane. The wind caressed her face as Ixion hurried his pace.  
  
Not much longer afterward, they reached Guadosalam. Yuna sighed shakily, turning to watch Ixion change into human form. Yuna had to admit, he was pretty cute...he reminded her of Tidus...She shook her head and once Ixion was ready, they headed up to the farplane. Ixion took her hand in his and they walked over to the edge. Yuna took a deep breath and imagined her moments with Tidus, remembering the time they kissed so sweetly, remembering the time he jumped to save her from marrying Seymour, the time he sacrificed himself to save her. She slowly opened her eyes and....didn't see him. Instead Auron stood in front of her. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"It's been a while, Yuna," he said, bringing his arm out of his sleeve. Yuna looked around frantically.  
  
"Where's Tidus?" she asked. Auron grinned. Yuna looked at him with a puzzled expression. His smile deepened.  
  
"You'll be glad to know...he's not here as you can probably figure. He's actually no where, if that makes sense." Yuna shook her head. Auron sighed. "Right now, he slumbers under the watch of the Fayth. When he sacrificed himself, the Fayth sensed he was still needed, so they put him in a deep sleep." Yuna's eyes widened.  
  
"I-I've been having times when I could swear he's with me. Yesterday, it felt like he was hugging me, then he was calling my name, and when I was on my way home, he was whistling...It was just so real," Yuna whispered. Auron nodded.  
  
"It seems like his spirit may be awakening. The Fayth has sensed your need for him to be with you again and so they're likely to...well, send him back to Spira." He glanced at Ixion. "I see the aeons have figured out how to become humans," he said with an amused smile. Ixion smiled and nodded. Yuna and Ixion said their goodbyes to Auron and sat on the steps leading up to the farplane. Yuna rested her head on Ixion's chest, her eyes soon closing. Ixion smiled tenderly and decided to stay in human form in order to take her home. He zapped every fiend he saw and once he arrived in Zanarkand, he took her up to her room. Shiva met up with him and asked him about their visit to the farplane.  
  
"Well, it turns out he may be coming back after all," Ixion said with a smile. Shiva grinned, happy for her surrogate daughter. It seemed things would be picking up around here. 


	4. THE REUNION!

A.N. Okay, after almost a year or so of nothing, I'm here with…..something! Yay! LOL Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't been around in so long. I've been straightening my life out, only to get more knots and bumps. In fact, at the moment, I'm untying one of the biggest knots ever…I know I'm not making any sense at all but I tried to lightly explain my absence. Well, here's the update! By the way: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I was so happy to find I had 19 reviews rather than…..however much before LOL well, here's the next installment to: Just Whistle!

Chapter 4: THE REUNION!

Yuna sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the warm breeze on her personal balcony. Cherry blossoms fluttered around, reminding her of a sky full of pyreflies. She still wore her warrior outfit, not wanting to change because of the wonderful news she had gotten wearing it. Sparrows and other birds called to each other over the vast blueness of the sky above Neo Zanarkand, reminding Yuna of the busy port-city of Kilika. She giggled suddenly, placing her tea cup on the small table and dancing around, her arms spread at her side. She spun around in circles, giggling like a small child. Suddenly she was surrounded by pyreflies and she glowed a white light, her outfit changing to a gorgeous wedding dress. Her hair was now down to her mid-back, having been let out of the ribbon. She stopped spinning but was still giggling, a blush adorning her cheeks. Suddenly Tidus appeared before her in his usual clothing, also glowing strangely. Yuna stopped and stared at her long lost love. He smiled and took her hand.

"It's been too long," he whispered into her ear softly, holding her in an embrace. They waltzed slowly to music that suddenly started playing. They were now in Luca, surrounded by other couples dancing in time to the music. Yuna felt tears welling up in her eyes but she smiled anyway, resting her head on his shoulder and he choked back tears of his own, hugging her closer. The couple gazed into each other's eyes and slowly felt their faces grow closer and closer before their lips met. Yuna opened her eyes slowly to make sure she wasn't dreaming…And he didn't disappear! She felt warm tears make their descent down her cheeks and she held back screams of frustration, anger, sadness, happiness, and other emotions she had built up over the years. They broke apart, holding each other close before Yuna felt her world go black.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ixion asked, concern written on his face. The shadowy figure nodded.

"She's just shocked is all. After being reunited with him after all those years...Her emotions were tangled together and her mind didn't know what to do. He's feeling pretty much the same thing so I wouldn't worry too much about either of them right now. Just give them rest and check on them every once in a while to make sure they don't do something drastic." The shadow disappeared and Ixion scratched his head before turning to the bed where Yuna slumbered with a peaceful expression on her face. The sun glowed on the blade at her side, which reflected on her face, giving her face a bluish glow. Ixion resisted the urge to kiss her right then and there, realizing with sadness that she had only reunited with Tidus a half hour ago, which meant he was too late to make a move. He loved Yuna, not in the way Ifrit or Valefore loved her, but in the way Tidus loved her. He knew it was wrong, which only deepened his sadness.

"How's she doin'?" Shiva asked, poking her head in the room. Ixion snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at Shiva. Shiva smiled and left the room.

"Yuna….I wish I could tell you everything, but if I tell you everything…I won't be able to live with myself." Yuna shifted in her sleep and he sighed sadly. "Tidus is lucky…he gets the beautiful girl while I continue to live a lonely life, the life of an aeon. I wish I would have told Lenne I wanted to be human all those years ago. Then again, I probably wouldn't have met you because I would have died before I would have gotten to meet you, my Payidevim Yhkam. I guess it's better this way after all," Ixion mused, brushing strands from Yuna's face. He gave her one last small smile before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

Tidus awoke slowly, shaking the sleep from his head. Not recognizing where he was, he shot up in the bed and looked around quickly.

"Don't you worry, hon. You're perfectly safe." Tidus whirled around to get a look at who was talking to him to see a beautiful woman with ice-colored hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled and sipped her ice water. She looked oddly familiar but Tidus couldn't quite place where he'd seen her before.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked, figuring the woman should know since she had told him he was safe. She gave him an odd smile that looked sad yet proud.

"Neo Zanarkand. I know it's a shock to hear that, but after your death, Miss Yuna wanted to bring you back, so she ordered the re-establishment of Zanarkand." Tidus' eyes widened and the lady talking to him just smiled mysteriously. "Yuna missed you a lot, Tidus. She was barely alive until she found out you weren't dead after all, then her entire demeanor changed." Shiva stood up, pulling Tidus to his feet.

"Where is she?" He asked. Shiva pointed down the hallway and he walked to the room she had pointed out. Shiva smiled quietly at his retreating form before sitting down to finish her ice water.

Tidus opened the door slowly and looked inside. Yuna slept peacefully on the king size bed, the blankets shoved to the other side of the bed. He sat down on the bed, pulling her head into his lap and he lovingly stroked her chestnut brown hair, musing at its softness. She opened her eyes slowly but Tidus, lost in his own world, didn't notice. She pulled his hand away from her hair and kissed his nuckles, a look of delight on his tan face. She bit down and he yelped playfully, rubbing his sore knuckles while playfully glaring at her laughing face. They held hands and glanced into each other's eyes, the warmth of the sun caressing their faces. Their lips met once again, almost as if they were both making sure it wasn't a dream.

"Welcome home, Tidus. I've missed you," Yuna whispered before pulling his face down for yet another kiss.

* * *

Well, how'd you like that one? I know it sounds retarded but that's only because it's been a while and I'm slightly out of practice. I'll try to update sooner this time! I swear!

Love and Cookies,

Bulma BriefsYue Lover


	5. Epilogue

AN: One last chapter for this fic! Mainly because I've lost the luster for this fic and I'm to the point now where I just want to finish everything and move on to bigger and (hopefully) better things. I'll be focusing more on making original works at fictionpress than I will be on making fanfics here on fanfiction. I've come to enjoy writing poetry and making up my own stuff more for some reason, so if you want to see my most concentrated works, fictionpress is the place to go to. Well, here we go!

Just Whistle

Chapter 5: The Perfect Ending

It was the day of Gippal and Rikku's wedding and Yuna couldn't have been happier. She had Tidus back in her arms, her cousin was getting married to the man she loved and becoming queen of the Al Bhed, and Neo Zanarkand was nearly finished. She put the finishing touches on Rikku's hairstyle and stepped back.

"Yuna, it's gorgeous!" Rikku exclaimed. Her golden hair was in an up-do, soft ringlets framing her heart-shaped face. Yuna smiled and hugged her, glad to have made her cousin happy. It was then time for her to leave, as she was a bride's maid in the wedding.

"See you at the altar, Rikku!" she said, her blood red dress trailing behind her. Rikku smiled, glad to see her in good spirits again.

'Tidus, I don't think you'll ever know just how much she loves you,' she thought.

After the reception and crowning ceremony was over, Yuna and Tidus headed home from the wedding. It had been the perfect wedding, just as Rikku'd always wanted, marrying the man she loves and being crowned Queen. She didn't notice Tidus had stopped right away.

"Tidus? You okay?" she asked. He turned to her with a smile and pulled a little box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yuna...will you marry me?" he asked. Yuna felt tears spring to her eyes and she hugged him tight, managing to whisper a "yes!", kissing him on the cheek. Tidus laughed and kissed her on the lips, the sun setting behind them. It was a new beginning for the couple who could withstand anything.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
